


Fading Away

by Wolfie1356



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Recover, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie1356/pseuds/Wolfie1356
Summary: What if you lose your powers mid-fight?[ Before Infinity War/Endgame, but after homecoming I guess ]





	1. Chapter 1

It was a seemingly normal day, it felt too normal. Peter was going on his patrol after school, helping little old ladies walk down the street, giving directions, and make people happy. It was just... Too normal.

Peter swung up high in the air and did two front flips, landing on top of a building. Peter ripped his mask off and then flipped his phone in his hand and started to text his mentor.

Peter Parker: Hey, Mr. Stark!! Ready for a mission whenever!

Peter Parker: I got a cat out of a tree, today.

Peter Parker: Oh, I saw Happy today, he seemed busy.

Peter Parker: Oh yeah!! Mr. Stark, there was a burning on fire and I stopped it!

And Peter just kept on texting and texting and he frowned a bit and laid flat on the rooftop and sighed. "I guess Mr. Stark has a meeting or something.." And he jumped up on to his feet and 

Then suddenly, something stung his neck. "Ow!" He slapped his hand along his neck and felt a small needle and took it out and inspected it. "The hell..?" 

The needle had some sort of purple residue on it and Peter rubbed his neck and felt the small hole the needle had made. "God, that--" His body was on fire. Peter screamed out in pain and curled up on the floor, hugging himself tightly.

It felt like hours till the pain subsided and he took a deep breath and exhaled shakily and got up slowly. He looked over at his cracked phone screen and there was till no response from Tony Stark.

Peter started texting him. 

Peter Parker: Mr. Stark, I think I was

A ear piercing scream rang out and Peter dropped his phone unable to send the message. His phone screen cracking in contact of the rooftop and without thinking he put on his mask and jumped off the rooftop, webbing his phone into his hands and swung towards the scream and saw a giant man cornering a young lady in alleyway. 

The giant man laughed "Aww, no one is going to find you." He picked up the girl by the neck as she kicked around and pulling at his giant hands. 

Peter's vision was getting blurry strangely and drop kicked the giant man. The man was surprised and dropped the girl, Peter webbed the girl and pulled her close and pushed her out of the alleyway. "GO! RUN!" The petite girl ran away.

The man shook his head out of his daze and glared at Peter. Peter jumped up and webbed the floor behind the man and accelerated his body to kick the man's chest to knock him down on the ground. But the giant man just stepped back and Peter jumped to the wall and clung onto it, but why was he sweating so much? Why was his vision so blurry? 

The man went to rip Peter off the wall and Peter's peter tingle didn't go off and the spider kid had a late reaction and launched off. The man grabbed Peter's ankle and slammed him on the floor and Peter gasped in pain and let out a small whimper. 

The man laughed, "So this is Spider-Man? You're weaker than I thought."

Peter was blind, he squinted to focus his vision. "Great, just another bad guy talking down to his enemy." Peter wished he didn't say that as the man grip around Peter's body tightened.

Peter couldn't breathe. Breathe Peter. 

Peter's superhero strength was fading away, but he mustered enough to wriggle out of the man's grip and upper cut the man and kicking his body into the wall and webbing his whole body to the wall. "Geez. What is your deal man? Don't you know bad guys never win-"

As he said that the man broke his arm out of the webbing and grabbed Peter's arm and did a very tight grab and then a sickening _snap _rung out in the alleyway.

[To be Continued]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter continues fighting for his life with his powers gone.

He screamed. He let out a _heartbreaking _scream. He was in so much pain, he felt hot tears run down his face. The man was still gripping onto Peter's arm and lifted him up in the air. "You? You're Spider-man? Seriously? What a fucking joke." 

Peter glared at the man through his tears. "H-Hey man, we don't even need to fight, we can-" The man slammed Peter down to the ground and Peter coughed harshly and tasted blood. Peter groaned, "-We could've just...talked it out." The man looked down at Peter, "You are nothing, Spider-Man. You're not even worth my damn time."

Peter opened his mouth to say something snappy, but the giant man stomped on to Peter's poor body. Peter screamed out again, he feels as if his lungs were going to collapse right then and there. 

Peter tried to lift up the man's feet off his body, but his super strength was gone. _Peter knew. _He knew that his powers were gone, he didn't want to accept the fact that he lost them. Peter tried so hard, but he couldn't even save himself in the end.

The man was laughing maniacally at Spider-Man's failures. "Well, let's see who is under the mask, huh?" He picked up Peter and slowly pulled his mask off of his head. Peter was frantic and his thoughts were all over the place. 

The man stared at the kid with a shocked expression, "_You?_ You're fucking Spider-Man? Just a damn kid?" Peter couldn't see his face, his vision was too blurry. "Wow... This high-school kid, who protects the neighborhood, what a laugh. It's good that I get to see it because, it's time to expose you to everyone and kill you." Peter was panicking, he sees him reaching for his phone and he doesn't know what to do, _Spider-Man_ doesn't know what to do. 

He snapped a photo of Peter in his suit and put his phone away. "Let's finish you off now." The man dropped Peter to the floor and deliver the final fatal blow, but an explosion happened suddenly. The man flew and into the wall and made a giant hole in the wall.

Peter was startled and scared, "..what the-" He looked over to the source of the explosion and squinted and saw a dark red metallic figure standing there in front of the radiant sun, that almost made it look like a silhouette. But Peter knew, that it was his mentor.

Tony ran to Peter and ejected himself out of his suit and basically fell forward and hugged Peter, "Hey kid, I'm here." Peter hugged him and put his face into his chest, "I'm sorry... Mr. Stark." Tony felt bad and looked at him, "Hey, Peter look at me." Peter looked up at him. Peter's eyes were welling up with tears. Tony let out a sigh, "It's not your fault, Peter"

Tony rubbed his hand through Peter's hair and held him close. Peter looked over at the giant man, who was getting up. He assumed that the man was angry. The man was holding a giant piece of building debris and threw it at them. "NO!" Peter leaped out of Tony's arm and took the hit of the giant chunk of debris and Peter's world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiiiiittt, this looks baaaaddd.


End file.
